Another TimeLord
by 17Red
Summary: The medic knew exactly how to treat him. He knew about his two hearts. But he told me he was the last of his kind.


They're very keen on distracting us and they don't like when he asks questions. But you see, that just makes him more curious and determined to find out what they're hiding. Especially after the accident. It was really weird. The Doctor got hurt, nothing that couldn't be fixed by going back to the TARDIS, but their medic comes out insisting that he help The Doctor even after we kept protesting. But the weird part came after that when he doesn't even hesitate. He knows exactly how to treat him, he knows about his two hearts and how much energy is normally in his system, what his vitals are supposed to be. We hid our shock really poorly. This just caused The Doctor to become relentless in his investigation of the ship.

He told me to go and distract them, cause a scene, do something that will keep them busy for a while, anything. And he disappears.

He sneaks down to the engine room to find out what they're hiding, only to find no engine room, no workers, no heat generated from where the engines should be. He walks through corrider after corrider, using the sonic screw driver to hack through the doors as he goes. Until finally he comes to a huge room. The first half of the room empty, but further down he can see two doctors in lab coats looking at computer screens, surrounded by hospital equipment and tubes disappearing up into the ceiling.

" Hello there, just wondering if you could help me, I think im lost, you see im looking for the engine room but I think ive taken a wrong turn. Although that is actually impossible, as every corrider literally just lead here to this room and there isn't anywhere else the engines could…be."

The whole time he's saying this he's walking toward the makeshift hospital/lab until finally, he gets close enough to see around the equipment finally getting a good look at the room. He freezes.

He sees the reason for the hospital equipment lying on a bed in the center of the equipment. The tubes wires, which he can now tell is filled with a bright gold substance that looks suspiciously like his regeneration energy, everything is attached to her. The two doctors spring up and come around to him to tell him that the floor is forbidden unless you have authorization. One doctor is phoning for security whilst the other is now yelling for The Doctor to leave. But the only thing The Doctor can see is the computer screen sitting at the end of the girl's hospital bed showing her life signs …..showing two heart beats.

At that moment security burst through the door followed closely by the Captain. They all stop at the Captain's orders further back whilst the he slowly approaches The Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Two heart beats" (he whispered in disbelief)

"Im sorry?"

"It's how he knew how to treat me, isn't it? I came down here looking for the engine, I thought I must have taken a wrong turn or ended up on the wrong floor but I didn't, did I?"

"Doctor if you could just calm down"

"You use her energy. Her life force energy to run the ship. You needed something strong and reliable that could run for decades without needing the repairs or the cost. So you stuck her down here, kept her unconscious so there was no risk of escape and hooked her into all these machines so that you can keep her alive to run your ship you sentenced her to a life of imprisonment."

"It wasn't like that. We found her, unconscious and very close to death. We were planning on helping her heal then sending her on her way."

"Then what? You discovered how powerful she was and decided to use her as your own personal battery instead?"

Everyone in the room took a step back when the doctor sort of started glowing. His power coming out and reacting to his anger. Amy had never seen the doctor angry and for the first time was genuinely worried for whoever that anger gets pointed at.

"She's coming with me!"

"Hang on, if you take her now we'll be defenseless out here not to mention we'll have no way to move around. We'll just drift. You can't take her." one of the doctors butted in.

"SHE IS NOT A POWER SOURCE"

The doctor stood there fuming and glowering at the young man.

"Amy go back to the Tardis, activate the teleportation I'll send the coordinates ahead."

He taps at his sonic screw driver sending his coordinates of to the Tardis before he turns and starts disconnecting her from the machines and the ship, taking note that they had been feeding and hydrating her through tubes.

"Please Doctor I understand you want to take her but every person on board will die if you do. Is one person really worth that much?"

The doctor whips his head around to glower at the minister.

"Yes"

The doctor went back to carefully disconnecting her then when she was free of everything he turned his sonic screw driver onto the computers destroying any information and data they had gotten about her.

"Please, don't let them die for our mistakes."

Amy who had used the hologram technology to come back down a while ago and heard everything the minister had to say.

"The teleports ready doctor"

He nodded at Amy before turning and carefully picking the girl up in his arms. He turned to stare at the Captain daring him to try and stop him, but he just stare'd looking almost resigned.

He got teleported up appearing in the control room on the Tardis. Without saying a word to Amy he walks past her to an empty bedroom. Seeing where he was headed, she followed him then pulled the sheets back so he could place her on the bed.


End file.
